Paper Heart
by IncandescentC
Summary: Damn! Now I surely ruined it all, why, why you do this Sakura! Ugh, baka-Sakura baka!--- He came back, she was happy but how to express it after 3 years?- -Sakura, let me be your first last kiss, darn he was serious o.o//SasuSaku!
1. Locked In The Ocean Of Our Hearts

**---For SasuSaku fans---  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I owned it there would be cute, little pink/jet haired Uchihas running around screaming "Sharingan, Sharingan!" **

It seemed all wrong to both of them, they haven't spoken to each other since he came back.

Sasuke waited for her to speak, to talk to him, still… it was useless Sakura just wouldn't say a thing.

It was true he had caused her lots of pain, and it is true; we always hurt the ones we love the most, this "phrase" run through Sasuke's mind, "We always hurt people we love the most…"

If Sasuke ever tried to do was to push her away in order to protect her, yet it never worked she just kept coming back to him no matter how many times he called her annoying or acted rude, it just didn't push her aside. He tried, yet Sakura's will was strong, and so was her love.

The day he left, it was hard for him… leaving after hearing everything Sakura felt, how could he did it? He didn't know, he somehow found strength to ignore his own feelings and leave. He thought time will ease the pain he felt inside his chest, the pain that caused him on sleep; but he was wrong. Pain grew stronger, as so did his love for the pink-haired kunoichi. He kept remembering her voice screaming his name as he left, her tears running down her angelic face. It hurt. But now he was back, and no matter how happy he was for seeing her again, something was just not right. Each time he saw her, memories came back to him. Little-crying-baby Sakura was no longer the same, she grew stronger, and scarier that was for sure. His precious cherry blossom was now a woman, a beautiful yet dangerous woman, yet he was not scared of her, the fact of her being this way brought him closer to her, for some reason, he found her more attractive than ever.

Sakura did try to forget about him, still it was the most useless things of all, she just couldn't, each time she saw him she just couldn't stop staring at him, she couldn't help it. It was hard to look away from his oh-so perfect face. If once he was handsome, now… handsome was just not enough. No words could describe how attractive he became since he was 13, now he was 17 and still he kept taking her breath, there were no words for the perfections Sakura thought he was. He had grown into a man now, a strong, powerful gorgeous man. But why couldn't she talk to him? Why was it so difficult? She didn't know what to tell him.

-"Oi! Guys, you're acting a bit out of yourselves" Naruto broke both Sakura's and Sasuke's thoughts. That blondie, he just didn't know when to keep quiet. Dobe.

-"What do you mean, Naruto?" Why was she talking to that idiot, but not to him? Jealousy was taking over Sasuke.

-"Yeah, when Kakashi-sensei told us Sasuke was coming back you were really excited, but you two haven't crossed a word" Naruto stared suspiciously at both of them. They both were at Naruto's place, because smart him called them saying it was an emergency, what an emergency it was, seriously.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, and this time Sakura was the one who looked away as soon as green met black.

Blushing she stared into Naruto's window room, Sasuke kept looking at her, her silky pink-haired moved as the wind slowly entered the room.

-"Man, you two need to figure things out" Naruto stood up to the bedrooms' door.

-"This is for your own very well, believe it" Sasuke and Sakura looked at the blonde guy standing at the door devilishly holding the rooms' key on his right hand. Both Sasuke and Sakura stared confused at him. Naruto placed his left hand on the doorknob, that was when Sasuke realised what he was planning to do, he quickly stood up but before he could stop his blond friend, Naruto closed the door, and so quickly locked Sasuke and Sakura inside. Sasuke hit the door so his dobe supposed-to-be best friend opened it.

-"Open the damn door, dobe!" he called out for Naruto

-"No until you and Sakura-chan solve your problems… man I'm hungry, I'm off for ramen, see ya guys!" Sasuke could hear how his best friends abandoned him for a cup of ramen; that was so Naruto. Sasuke sighed and turned to look at his lovely cherry blossom who was making a call.

-"N-NARUTO!" she screamed through to the phone, man those screams really made you shiver

-"Oh, Sakura-chan" he casually answered to her terrifying scream

-"You get your butt back here, and open the damn freaking door, RIGHT NOW!" she was mad, and she was not scared of showing it, Naruto should be trembling of fear, she was someone to be _feared, _Believe it, folks!

-"Sorry Sakura-chan, Hinata just arrived, can't make my date wait, can I? Talk to you later, ja ne!"

-"Don't you dare leave!" too late, Naruto had already hung up the phone "That idiot, I'm gonna kill him" she turned her head to find out Sasuke was staring, she dropped her face down. Sasuke got closer to her, and got on his knees beside her, he took her by her chin and gently lifted her head up, then sweetly removed the pink locks off her face. Sakura blushed, why was Sasuke doing this? That was something she only imagined in her dreams, the most crazy, impossible dreams.

-"Why won't you talk to me Sakura? She loved the way he pronounced her name; she surely missed it.

-"S-Sasuke-kun" she soon got lost into his deep dark black eyes, and without caring and totally out of her mind, she placed her lips on Sasukes'. Sasuke was surprised, hi eyes WIDE open, more open than they have ever been.

Still surprised, and not knowing what to do, he followed Sakuras' kiss. What else could he do? He waited for this to happen from a long time ago. In a few minutes they both were out of breath, so no matter how much they hated it, they broke off the kiss.

Sakura looked worried at Sasukes' next-to-come reaction. As soon as their eyes met once again, Sakura blushed harder. What have she done?

-"I-I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" she quickly apologized looking worryingly at Sasuke afraid she was maybe too impulsive.

Stupid Sakura! – She thought. She should have controlled her feelings, controlled her _actions._ _Damn! Now I surely ruined it all, why, why you do this Sakura! Ugh, baka-Sakura baka!"_


	2. Things get HAWT

**Don't kil meeh! I know I took damn long to update but hey! It's hereee, and that's what counts right?**

**I thank my reviewers: adeadlyrose, lady ramen, SUGOI, ma-cham, Sakura Kiss, and usagi cake**

**I would like to thank someone before I start the narrative;**

**Usagi Cake! Damn woman, you're my inspiration, honneh! I know I hadn't been working lately, but I thank you for all your support and your honestly toward my stories (and of course for letting me know bastard-boy ****[wink, wink]) I love you, betch! I don't know what I would do without chuu (die, obviously) This is for youuuu little onee!**

**AGAIN I WARN! THIS CHAPTER'S DIRTY (I'm not giving details out about the whole scene, that isn't my style ¬¬) BUT THERE ARE DIRTY PARTS!**

**Paper Heart part II **

She stood motionless, fearful for his reaction. Damn this was all Naruto's fault, just wait when she puts her hands over the boy, he would never, ever walk again. Better yet, he wouldn't give Hinata any children, yes, he would be saying goodbye to his little buddy!

As Sakura planned her revenge on Naruto's loyal buddy, Sasuke was actually thinking on what to do next. Yes, the Uchiha drop-dead-gorgeous-ice-cube was out of ideas. He was _thinking _on what to do next, which only meant that he was taken by surprise, and of course he was! It wasn't as if Sakura decided to plant a kiss on him everyday! Especially since she hadn't talked to him ever since he came back to Konoha. Should he thank his dobe-supposed-to-be-best-friend? After all if he hadn't locked them, they would have never kissed. And, damn, he had been longing to kiss her delicate lips for such a long time...what the heck was he doing?! He was wasting precious time!

Sasuke moved closer toward Sakura, who seemed to not noticed for she had not yet blushed, when he was close enough, he cupped her cheek into his hand, softly caressing it with his thumb. And Sakura blushed harder, just as he expected. He, then, kissed her lips tenderly, sweetly pulling her into his arms. Sakura responded to the kiss, however as the minutes passed, the kissed became more passionate than tender. Both kissing with need, they needed each other. Sasuke had his hands on her hips, as she had her hands tangled in his hair. Sasuke knew what he wanted to do. He was 17 already, and he had hormones, and this girl over here just made them go crazy. He soon found himself on top of her, kissing her with all he got, their tongues dancing together. Sakura, however, broke the kiss, making Sasuke a little bit upset.

"I-" she swallowed "I don't know if I'm ready" she bit her lower lip; she knew that was a lie, a big fat _lie_. Then what the hell was she making him stop for? Why was she making him stop?

Sasuke sighted, then realised her, lifting his weight off from her, landing on her side.

Sasuke turned to her, approached her ear, and placed little kisses around it, finally biting his ear lobe gently "I will never do anything you don't want me to do" he whispered. After so, he pulled away, standing up to go and sit on the bed.

Sakura sited up. Who was she trying to fool? She wanted him, she longed for him, right there, and right now. She sighted, this was so not herself...

Sakura took off her shirt while Sasuke wasn't looking, and started crawling over to where he was sitting. Sasuke turned to find Sakura wearing just her bra, crawling seductively toward him. Damn this woman. Sasuke's hormones rose, she looked damn _fine_. He smirked mischievously at her; Sakura bit her lip in return, eyeing him with wild eyes.

Once she was close enough, she stood up, showing her flat stomach, and well formed curvy figure. Sasuke was excited; Sasuke's buddy was excited. Sasuke was _happy _and his buddy was sure showing it.

Sakura giggled, so she made him happy huh? Score for her!

**And yeah! That's all what my imagination has gotten so long, but don't worry, I'LL BE BACK! And I know this isn't normally my editing, buuut I promised my dearest friend I would do a pervy fic for her, and here it is!**

**What would Sakura do?**

**How will Sasuke react?**

**^^.... you'll see, you'll see**


End file.
